


Death of a Scientist

by Draikinator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Boss Fight, Gen, alphys is the final boss instead of sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Draikinator
Summary: AU where Alphys is the final boss of the no mercy route instead of Sans!





	Death of a Scientist

You step through the threshold and into the golden judgement hall, an echo of a memory of someone else’s childhood. You remember playing here, drawing pictures of the sun and evil men onto the stone tile in chalk and charcoal, but all those pictures are long gone now. As forgotten as you.

Something is standing in the shadows at the end of the hall, shrouded in darkness.

“I really should have killed you when I had the chance,” says the hulking beast of flesh and wet dust before you. She’s all limbs and scales and teeth and ooze that makes your stomach flip, “But I’m taking chances now.”

You’re silent. You don’t have anything to say to her. She’s no one to you.

“I should have stopped you before you killed all my friends,” she says, dripping white blood from her jaws and pawing forward on razor sharp claws, “Before you killed Undyne. I should have been braver. But this is the end. You aren’t getting past me.”

You pull the knife from your waistband and hold it limply in your hand, rubbing your thumb along the handle. The blade glints in the sunlight filtering through the roof.

“I pumped myself full of all the DT we had left,” she monologues, as if you care, “I’m not like everyone else you’ve killed.”

You’re done listening to her and you dart forward, ducking under her snapping crocodile jaws as you slide under her belly and jab the knife into her flesh triumphantly.

Nines flash in front of your vision and you rise to your feet, smiling as she crumples into a wed puddle. You turn to head away and a noise gives you pause, but before you can turn to look back at her, something grabs your leg and lifts you up into the air, flinging you across the room like a rag doll. You smash into the far wall and your head spins, and when you look back up, she’s reforming.

“Like I said,” she says, dripping, “I’m not like anyone you’ve killed before.” Alphys’ eyes shine yellow-cyan and she wrinkles her muzzle, wrinkling wet scales over glistening fangs, “And you’re not going any further.”


End file.
